Christmas in Croatia
by LLF
Summary: A Luby AU...with the Kovac family from 'The Things We Do', 'Rules of the Road' and 'A Camper's Guide to Family Fun'. There has been no shoot 'em up in the ER...no Baby Joe....just a delicious Baby Lauren and a happy Luby couple.
1. Chapter 1

_I always forget to add the disclaimers. I do not own the characters of 'Abby Lockhart' and 'Luka Kovac'. They belong to Warner Bros. And the production staff of 'ER'. I just like to borrow them on occasion. 'Lauren Kovac', however, is all mine. : ) _

Abby drew the large toggle around her suitcase and zipped the bag shut. She was finally finished. She managed to get everything inside. She smiled a little as she thought about the two dresses she had hidden in her bag. One for her and one for Lauren. Silver. Silver satin. Her mother had made them from pictures and measurements she had sent to her. They fit perfectly, even though Maggie had made them in Minnesota. Abby had known they would be exactly as she wanted them to be. Maggie could do anything when it came to material and threads. Luka hurried into the bedroom and stopped when he saw her standing next to the closed suitcase.

"You're packed?" he asked. She nodded and he shook his head in frustration.

"I can't find the book I bought Tata for a Christmas gift. The art print one?" Abby crossed the bedroom to their closet and pulled the heavy volume of art prints from the top shelf. Luka smiled and sighed as he took it from her.

"Thank you." He pressed a quick kiss to her lips and hurried out of the room and down the steps. She crossed the hall into Lauren's bedroom and switched on the night light on her dresser. The little girl was sprawled on her tummy in her crib zipped into a warm purple sleeper. Abby watched her sleep for a moment and then straightened the soft baby blanket over her daughter. She kissed her finger tips and pressed the kiss to Lauren's cheek. Quietly she went through the suitcase on Lauren's changing table and counted and recounted pants, shirts, dresses and socks. She added a few more pull ups and diapers to the stacks in the suitcase and zipped it closed. She double checked the contents of the backpack they would use for Lauren's carry on and closed it as well. She peeked at her daughter again and then turned out the light. She carried the suitcase and backpack to the head of the stairs and then went down in search of Luka.

He was on the couch going through the contents of the bag of things he was taking to his family. Jeans, CDs, books, an ipod for Natasya...it looked like Christmas tree bootie. Abby shook her head. It might have been easier to take the money and do their shopping in Croatia.

"Can I help with anything?" she asked as she went to the kitchen sink and filled the tea kettle with water. "Don't you think you should get some sleep?"

"I always sleep on the plane," Luka said absently. "It's a long flight."

"But you've never done it with us, you know," Abby said. 'Do you think Lauren is going to let either of us get any rest trying to entertain her?" Luka looked up at her and then chuckled.

"You're right," he said. "I have never taken this trip with a family." He reached for her hand and pulled her next to him on the couch. His arm snaked around her and held her close.

"Tell me about them again," she asked.

"My brothers?" he frowned. Abby nodded.

"And your sisters in law and nephews and your niece..." Luka sighed.

"Well..." he started. "First there is my brother, Andro. He is three years younger than me..."

"And an engineer..." Abby interrupted.

"He is married to Valerija and they travel a lot. They have two boys, Javor and Viktor, who are away at college. They'll be home for Christmas though." Abby nodded and nestled a little closer to him.

"My brother, Zoran, is six years younger than me and a teacher and soccer coach. He is the poor one in the family." Abby chuckled as he pressed a kiss to her forehead.

"Zoran is married to Jelena - also a teacher - and they have a daughter named Natasya who is...um...14 now. I haven't seen her since she was nine," Luka shook his head. "She won't be a little girl any more." They were both lost in private thoughts for a moment.

"Did they love her?" Abby asked finally.

"Who?"

"Your wife."

"Valerija grew up close to Danijela so they knew each other well. Jelena never met her. By the time she met Zoran, we had lost ...well...it was over." They were quiet again and then Luka's arm tightened around her.

"They are going to love you, Abby," he said softly. "They will love you because I do." She tipped her face toward his and smiled slightly.

"Your father too?"

"He already loves you." Luka kissed the end of her nose and shifted on the couch. "You have given him a gorgeous granddaughter that he worships from afar." Abby chuckled. That was true. Josef sent regular emails asking for more and more pictures of Lauren. Abby spoke to him on the telephone occasionally when he phoned for Luka. He seemed nice enough. It was still worrisome.


	2. Chapter 2

Luka turned around with the cups of coffee, an apple juice and small sack of Parisian pastries he'd purchased from the airport vendor and stopped in his tracks. It never failed to take his breath away when he saw the two of them together. Abby was smiling as she held Lauren's hand and walked her up and down the slickly polished floors of the terminal. They were both wearing fresh clothing and had their hair pulled back in loose pony tails. His girls.

Luka's eyes rested on his little daughter and he grinned. She'd actually done very well on the flight from Chicago. Almost nine hours in the air and she had slept peacefully for about six of them. Abby had the forethought to pack a familiar blanket and stuffed wind up that usually put her to sleep in her crib at home. Nestled next to Abby in the wider business class seat, Lauren had drifted off as Luka read aloud to her from his favorite "Bellybutton Book". Abby had slept as well. He hadn't. Not much at all. Thoughts of home and family had swirled around in his head keeping him awake. It had been almost five years since he'd been here last. And he hadn't been completely honest with Abby about everything. Each time he came for a visit, Andro made leaving again that much more difficult. He'd never really accepted the fact that Luka had a better life in Chicago than he would have had closer to them in Zagreb. He actually wasn't sure what kind of reception he would get if he came home with a family...a family that tied him to Chicago even more permanently. Luka was suddenly aware of the looks Abby was getting from the men waiting for their flights. Several were watching Abby play with Lauren from over their newspapers. Others were openly gawking. One had even turned around and was walking backwards watching her appreciatively as he passed on his way to another part of the tarmac. Abby was totally oblivious to the attention she was drawing. He frowned a little and headed toward them. Damn Europeans. Next thing you know they'd be asking to help her, flirting with her...maybe even pinching her behind.

Abby was grinning when he approached her and led them toward the corner where they had stashed their carry on luggage. Luka handed her a cup of coffee, set the second one on the window sill and knelt down to fill the sippy cup from Lauren's bag with apple juice. He lifted the little girl to one of the seats and handed her the cup. Lauren smiled at him and batted her long lashes as she took the cup from him. He glanced back at the people in the waiting area and smiled in satisfaction when he saw that they had gone back to their newspapers or were looking elsewhere.

"A girl could certainly get used to living here, " Abby said as she took a sip from her coffee cup and watched him with Lauren. Luka tapped his daughter's tiny snub nose with a smile and then stood up. He picked up his own coffee and turned to face her questioningly as they leaned against the window sill. Abby glanced back toward the people in the waiting area.

"I mean, it's nice to know you've still got what it takes to be a 'looker.'" Luka's face flooded with color and she laughed. She pulled him closer and kissed him lightly on the cheek. She hadn't been oblivious at all. She knew exactly what she was doing with her 'audience'. Luka shook his head.

"Don't get any more ideas," he growled. She chuckled and turned to look out the window. Luka glanced down at Lauren and reached into the pastry bag. He handed her a fruity shortbread cookie.

"My god," Abby sighed and shook her head. 'It's Paris out there. I never thought I would ever be in Paris." Luka looked at her and then out the window. It was barely 9 o'clock. The city was just beginning to wake up. He could see the Eiffel Tower in the distance. It disappointed him a little that they had such a short layover. He suddenly wanted to see the city again...through her eyes.

"It's only a two hour flight from Zagreb," he said with a shrug. "Maybe we can come back and stay for a day or two. Would you like that?" Abby continued to stare out the window and frowned slightly, as if she were thinking. After a moment she shook her head and looked at him.

"Not this time," she said quietly. "This trip belongs to you and to your family." Luka smiled softly and tipped his head toward her's. Their foreheads rested together for a moment and then he kissed her. She began to giggle as she saw him open his eyes and glance about the waiting area as their lips held. He was making sure that everyone knew exactly who she belonged to.

They took turns walking Lauren again and then Abby retreated to the bathroom to change the little girl's diaper before they boarded the plane to Zagreb. While she had slept on the first plane, Abby was a bundle of nerves on this one. She was just two hours away from actually meeting Luka's family... from seeing the places where he grew up. Lauren seemed to pick up on her anxiety as well. She didn't settle well for this leg of their trip. Luka tried to interest her in looking out the window but she fussed. Abby tried the books and small toys she had packed but she fussed. She walked her to the end of the plane and back and she fussed. It wasn't till Luka gave her his cell phone to play with that she settled down.

"We should have brought the television remote control," he growled softly. Abby laughed and her breath caught in her throat as she saw the seatbelt light flicker on. They were beginning their descent to Zagreb. She took a deep breath and buckled her seatbelt. Luka handed Lauren to her and Abby fastened her into the baby carrier that held her safely in her lap. Abby took a deep breath and glanced out the window of the plane. Luka turned to say something to her and noticed the ashen complexion and look on her face. She was really, really nervous. He threaded his fingers through hers and then squeezed her hand. Abby turned her eyes to his and smiled. They were finally in Croatia.


	3. Chapter 3

She should have recognized him immediately. Luka had shown her enough pictures of him. Still it surprised her when she saw him stand up from the bench he'd been sitting on. Josip Laurentis Kovac was as tall as Luka and his dark hair just as thick and cut the same. Tata's was flecked with gray and a single dimple deepened in his cheek as he smiled broadly at her in recognition. A dimple just like Lauren's. Abby shifted Lauren in her arms and looked around to see Luka carrying the last piece of their luggage from the customs counter toward her. He looked up and saw his father standing near by and dropped the bag next to their others. Abby smiled as the two men embraced and held one another for a long moment. They both had to wipe their eyes as they stepped back from one another. Then they hugged each other once again. Abby rolled her eyes and gently rocked with Lauren. She was watching her father with round eyes and a finger in her mouth. Abby chuckled and kissed the top of her head. She glanced around them and then smiled when Luka lifted Lauren from her.

"This is Abby, Tata," he said. "And Lauren." Josip glanced toward the little girl and then took Abby's hands in his. He leaned forward and pressed a kiss to each of her cheeks.

"Dobrodošli na Zagreb , moj mio," he said. "Welcome...to...Zagreb. Thank you...for bringing him...home." He tipped his head toward Luka and smiled. His English was slow and stilted but she was pleased that he was using it for her sake. Tata turned his attention to his granddaughter and chucked her under her chin. Lauren gazed at him solemnly for a moment and then dropped her head slightly and batted her long lashes at him.

"Ona je flert zaslu eno!" Tata gasped as his smile broadened.

"I know..." Luka sighed. "I don't know where she learned to flirt like that but she does it all the time." Abby rolled her eyes and shook her head. She knew exactly where Lauren learned to do it...at Luka's knee. Lauren smiled as her father shifted her carefully into her grandfather's arms. He waited a bit to see if she would cry but she didn't. Josip wrapped her closer into a hug and grinned.

"Ona je nešto leptir." he sighed happily and kissed her cheek. Luka chuckled and leaned toward Abby.

"He said she is just a little butterfly..." Luka looked up as he heard a shriek from the airport lobby ramp. He grimaced as a young girl holding a can of soda threw herself against him.

"Natasya?" he gasped as she stepped back and smiled. Luka's face was dumbfounded as he looked her up and down and then turned her around. "What happened to you?" Natasya giggled and shook her head.

"I grew, Ujak Luka..." she sighed indignantly. "I not a baby any longer." She pulled a long dark braid over her shoulder and turned to Abby. Her eyes were dark and framed by lashes nearly as long as Lauren's. They had the same dark slashes for brows. It was so very strange to see her daughter's features intermixed on these strangers...albeit family members. She'd never thought about her looking like anyone but Luka.

"I am Natasya," she said clearly. "My parents say I come with...Grandpa... and give you someone talk to? I learn English at my school." Abby nodded to Luka's niece and Natasya's smile broadened. She reached for Lauren's carry on back pack and waited as Abby and Luka gathered their luggage. Lauren rested comfortably against her Grandfather's shoulder and was studying him intently. Luka chuckled and shook his head as they followed Tata. She was so much like her mother.

Abby was sliding Lauren into her snow suit as she and Natasya waited in the airport lobby for Luka and his dad to bring a car around from the parking lot. She zipped the zipper and then kissed Lauren's cheek as she lifted her from the bench they had been sitting on. She smiled as she listened to Natasya chatter on about the airport. The girl was going to make a good tourist guide some day. Abby looked up as Natasya suddenly switched to excited Croatian. A boy dragging a wheeled suitcase came toward them. He was grinning as he talked with Natasya for a moment. Abby looked up as Natasya stepped aside and allowed her friend to offer his hand.

"I told him that you are my aunt from America," she said. "This is my friend, Dante. He goes to my school." The dark haired boy grinned rakishly and pressed a kiss to Abby's hand.

"Dobrodošli na Zagreb," he said, his eyes never leaving her's. "Welcome." Natasya rolled her eyes and Abby stifled a laugh. Dante straightened again and grimaced. He nodded toward an elderly woman who was making her way toward him from the ticket counter.

"Moj Baka dogoditi se...my Grandmother," he said. "Sretan Bozic, Natasya. Merry Christmas!" Dante waved as he passed Luka in the revolving door. Luka frowned as he looked after the boy and absently picked up the carry on bags.

"Who was that?" he asked.

"On je pravedan djecak from moj škole," Natasya sighed as she dragged a wheeled suitcase toward the door and sidewalk where Tata waited next to the open doors of a red van.

"Just a boy from your school, eh?" Luka mimicked as he watched his niece. He shook his head at Abby.

"It's official," he said firmly and nodded toward the little girl in Abby's arms. "That one does NOT leave our house after her 13th birthday!" He frowned as Abby's responding laugh clearly irritated him and she followed him out of the airport terminal. Tata had fastened Lauren's car seat to the middle of the first van seat. He held Lauren as Abby climbed inside and then kissed the baby's cheek again before handing her to Abby. Luka loaded their bags and Abby fastened Lauren in. Natasya sat on the other side of the car seat and Luka sat in the front with his father. Tata turned around and said something to Abby in an apologetic tone. Luka laughed.

"My father is sorry that the van stinks of soccer players," he said. "He borrowed it from my brother's school." Abby grinned and nodded as Tata watched her in the rearview mirror. Natasya played with Lauren for a moment and then glanced out the window.

"I think he takes the longer route home," she said. "So you can see some of Zagreb along the way." Abby nodded and gazed out the window at the passing scenery.

The airport was only about 13 miles out of the heart of Zagreb. It wasn't long before the van was moving through the streets of the city. Abby's eyes took in the massive old architecture intermixed with the newer styles. Natasya pointed out several statues in parks and tried to explain the people that were depicted. The historical aspect was totally lost on Abby. All she could think about was how this city had been under siege not so very long ago. It hadn't suffered the ravages of Vukovar and other border cities but still... It was amazing how quickly a country at war could bounce back to every day living. It was even more amazing to think about what could have been lost here had the Croatian war for independence not come to an end when it did. It suddenly made her sorry that she hadn't pressed Luka for more information about that time in his life. She always thought he would just tell her when he was ready. Maybe he thought she just wasn't interested.

The van came to a stop in front of a small apartment building. Abby was happy to see a small, well treed park across the street. It would give her a place to walk Lauren every day. Natasya opened the van door and hopped out onto the sidewalk. She followed Luka to the rear of the van and helped him lift down their bags. She frowned slightly as she studied the larger one. Luka gently pushed her away from it.

"Yes, that's the one, Natasya," he warned. "All of my gifts are in there so stay far away from it." Nastasya smiled broadly and picked up one of the other bags. She headed up the apartment stoop and into the door. Tata was helping Abby out of the van when they heard a shout from the stoop next door.

"Luka! Dobrodošli na home, Luka!" A ample elderly woman stood on the stoop and happily waved a dish towel toward them.

"Sretan Bozic vama, Mati Levak!" Luka called with a grin. "Merry Christmas to you!"

"Ona je lijep! JA htijenje dogoditi se za Zatvori tra iti te imati ustavljen!" she called with a huge smile and then went inside again. Luka waited for Abby as his father carried Lauren inside.

"Mama Levak," he explained with dancing eyes. "An old friend of my father's. She said you are beautiful and she will come for a closer look once we are settled." Abby nodded and sighed deeply as she followed Luka up the steps into the apartment building.

Zadro and Jelena were clustered around Tata and Lauren as Luka and Abby carried the bags into the open door of the apartment. Tata was undoing the zipper on her snow suit as she watched them all gravely. Jelena whispered something to Lauren and kissed her cheek as long dark hair fell out of the snowsuit's hood. Luka smacked Natasya playfully as she tried sucessfully to drag the big bag out of his hands. Abby slipped inside the door and watched them all for a moment. It was a little overwhelming. She'd expected Lauren to be wary of so many strangers and it was interesting that she wasn't. Jelena noticed her standing there quietly and smiled as she approached.

"Halo, Abby," she said as she reached for her hand. "Veseo to sastati se te napokon. Um...pleased...to meet you...at last?" Abby couldn't resist the smile from the curly haired woman she knew was a grammar school teacher. Jelena's smile broadened and she drew Abby into a warm hug. Zoran had a hard time tearing himself away from the little girl in his father's arms but his eyes widened a bit as he took in the woman Jelena drew toward them.

"Luka...Ona je lijep oci," he said. Luka nodded and slipped an arm protectively across Abby's shoulders.

"Yes, she has beautiful eyes," he said. "And I had to keep a close eye on her at the airport." Zoran laughed and pressed a kiss to Abby's cheek.

"Pa ipak naš ljubomoran Luka," he laughed.

"Dad, Uncle Luka isn'...jealous," Natasya said from her perch on the couch where she was carefully examining the big black suitcase she had tugged to the center of the room. Zoran, Jelena and Tata all looked at one another and burst out laughing. Luka glared at them darkly and then picked up one of the suitcases.

"Te htijenje san u mojem soba," Tata called to him as Luka headed to the hall and turned into the door of his father's bedroom.

"We borrowed a crib from friends," Jelena said. "Zoran and I put it...together...in Tata's room...for Lauren." Abby nodded appreciatively.

"Hvala vam," Abby said carefully. "Thank you." Jelena grinned and then gestured to Natasya and Zoran.

"Come..." she said firmly. "Let them...settle in...with Tata. We see them for dinner tonight." Natasya groaned.

"Dinner? With Ujak Andro and Ujna Valerija??" She grimaced as she headed toward the door. She stopped and kissed Abby's cheek forlornly. "I have to wear a skirt. Do videnja, Ujna Abby. Good bye." Jelena shook her head and smiled at Abby as she guided her reluctant daughter from the apartment. Zoran chucked Lauren playfully under the chin again and grinned as he kissed Abby's cheek. The door closed behind them and Tata handed Lauren to Abby. She was grateful to finally have her back in her own arms. Tata watched as she slipped the snow suit off the little girl and set her on her feet on the floor. Lauren looked up at Abby and then her grandfather ans smiled. She headed toward the furniture in the livingroom area and her backpack. Abby grinned as Lauren tugged on a zipper and then fell on her bottom to the floor.

'I think she's hungry," Abby said. Tata nodded in understanding and disappeared into the kitchen. He came back with an apple and a sharp knife. He sat back on the couch and carefully peeled and sliced it. He held out a small sliver of apple to Lauren. The little girl pulled herself up and crossed the room to her grandfather. Tata grinned as she took the apple from him and ate it. She leaned against his knee and waited for him to offer another slice to her. Abby smiled as she watched the two of them with one another. She wouldn't have missed this for the world.


	4. Chapter 4

Luka shook his head in disagreement as he knotted his tie around his neck and tucked it under the collar of his blue shirt. Abby was grinning as she pulled the red tights up around Lauren's diaper and slipped her chubby feet into shiny black shoes. She fastened the velcro straps and grinned as she stood the little girl up in the middle of their bed. She brushed down the folds of the green dress that was smocked across the chest with red and gold threads and adjusted the green satin bow on her half pony tail.

"I am just saying that you weren't paying much attention to anyone in that waiting area in Paris," Abby said again. "Did you see any of the women at all?"

"There weren't any women, Abby," he said. "They were all guys and they were all ogling you." She stopped and put her hand on her hip as she held Lauren's hand with the other. The little girl was trying to bounce on the bed.

"More than half of them were women and they all had their eyes on YOU." Abby sat Lauren down against the pillows and then tucked her own white satin shirt into the black slacks she wore. She knotted the satin belt at her waist. 'Beside, I'm not the kind of person guys will...ogle... for very long. Nice looking, semi okay body...but really kind of plain." Luka stopped with his jacket just over his shoulders and stared at her. Abby looked up and caught his gaze in confusion.

"You're making a joke, right?" he asked. She snorted and picked up her black dress jacket from the bed. Luka slipped his suit coat on and then circled the end of the bed. He tipped her face up to his and kissed her lightly on the lips. His hands rested possessively on her slim shoulders.

"Something happens when I see you some times...especially when you are with Lauren," he said quietly and tucked a strand of her hair back into the knot at the back of her head. 'You are mesmerizing. Other men see that too. You know they do." She looked up at him with a disbelieving frown and studied his face. Then she smiled and looped her arms around his neck.

"And you are just the person to make me believe that line," she laughed.

"It's not a line..." he said quietly as he drew her lips closer to his. They separated as there was a knock on the door.

"We'll be right there, Tata," Luka called. His father muttered something on the other side of the door and Luka chuckled.

"He is not in the mood to wear a tie either," he sighed. Luka scooped Lauren up off the bed and waited at the door for Abby. She checked the diamond studs that she wore in her ears and grabbed her bag off the bed.

It was just a short ride to the restaurant Andro and Valerija had chosen in the exclusive and older upper town district of Zagreb. Abby was fascinated with all of the lights in the city. She sat in the back seat of Tata's little car and played with Lauren's hand as she listened to Luka and his father talking to one another in the front seat. She could catch enough to at least know what they were talking about. She opened the car door and stepped out onto the sidewalk in front of the restaurant. It was nippy out...but not at all like Chicago would have been at this time in December. She pulled her jacket closer and leaned in to unbuckle Lauren's car seat straps. The little girl held out her arms as Abby lifted her from the seat and out of the car. Luka took the little girl from her and adjusted the blanket they had wrapped around her even more snugly. He grinned and pressed a kiss to the top of her silky hair and held out an arm for Abby. They followed Tata into the restaurant after he'd handed the keys to a uniformed valet.

Abby glanced around the inside of the restaurant in awe. It was old and beautiful. Glass chandeliers gleamed in the low evening light. There were white table cloths, gleaming gold and silver and crystal everywhere. Definitely way out of her comfort zone. She nudged Luka.

"What do we do if Lauren throws spaghetti at someone or something?" she whispered. Luka chuckled softly and shrugged.

"Let Andro handle it, I guess," he whispered back. "He is the one who wants to impress people."

"Well, I'm impressed, so let's go home," she sighed and tugged on his arm. Luka suppressed a laugh. Tata looked at her and frowned but his dark eyes were dancing. Abby grinned. Luka's father offered his arm as the maitre d' signaled them. The two of them led Luka through the tables to a semi private room in the back of the restaurant. Zoran and Jelena were already there. Abby smiled at a glum Natasya, who brightened when she saw Lauren in Luka's arms. She jumped up from her chair and hurried around the table to take her from him. Luka did a double take of the fitted dress the girl wore, the nylons and heeled shoes. He glanced at Abby in alarm, tipped his head toward his daughter and mouthed silently, 'thirteen'. Abby's eyes were dancing as Zoran came forward to kiss her cheek and then pulled her toward the couple standing near the windows watching for something.

"Andro, Valerija," Zoran said. "This is Abby." They turned around and Abby smiled. Andro grinned and stepped forward to kiss her cheek. Luka had said that he was the one that took the most after their mother. He was shorter than his brothers and his father. His hair was lighter but the razor straight nose and dark eyes were all Kovac. Andro passed her to move toward Luka and she turned to Valerija. The blonde woman was surveying her with icy blue eyes. Abby's smiled faded somewhat as their eyes met. Was that disapproval? Abby shrugged uncomfortably and then Valerija glanced toward Lauren. Natasya had taken off her jacket and the little girl was struggling to get down to the floor. Abby hurried over and lifted her from Natasya's lap. She kissed the little girl and then set her down on the floor so she could walk around for a bit. Abby pulled a chair out from the table and sat next to Natasya. Valerija crouched down to be eye level with Lauren and smiled at her. A perfectly manicured finger traced the smocking on the little girl's dress and she fingered a strand of the baby's silky soft hair.

"Ona je lijep," Valerija sighed as her eyes followed Lauren as she pushed past her and made her way around the table to Luka.

"She is beautiful..." Valerija said in English as she stood up again. She grinned broadly as Luka swung a giggling Lauren up in to his arms and made his way toward her. He wrapped an arm across her shoulders and Valerija nestled for a moment against his chest.

"You have lost weight again," she scolded.

"You just try working in a busy ER, chase after a not quite two year old **and** stay fat," he laughed. He winked at Abby and she smiled. Abby looked up as Jelena sat in the chair on the other side of her.

"It's not you," she whispered. "Her sons are late. When people don't follow her directions she can be...crabby?" Jelena's eyes were dancing and there was a smile teasing the corners of her mouth. She reached over and squeezed Abby's hand.

If she was upset with them, Valerija showed no sign of it when Javor and Viktor finally arrived. They were sturdy and healthy young men, just home from their colleges, and lovingly teasing everyone at the table. Natasya took the brunt of it but seemingly gave as good as she got. And they adored Lauren, who was an inexhaustable flirt when it came to the men around her.

Abby enjoyed watching them all...sitting quietly as the conversation swirled all around her. There was more English spoken than she had expected. Andro was fluent - as were his sons. Tata tried to keep up. She allowed Luka to order for her and the food placed before her smelled delicious. Their eyes met several times across the table and he smiled proudly at her. It felt...right...to be in the midst of this family. The only thing that disconcerned her were the looks she was getting from the beautiful Valerija. Abby had to admit that she was a gracious and competent hostess and that she openly adored Luka ...and Lauren. There was just something...off...about the manner in which she treated her. Luka was laughing as he argued with Valerija about something and it shook Abby from her thoughts. She looked up from Lauren sleeping in her arms.

"Tata has the ingredients already," she was saying. "It's your contribution, Luka. You must do it."

"But I don't have the time to make the Badnji Kruh this time," he whined. "That bread takes forever! I want to show Abby around the city tomorrow. I **need **to show Abby around the city."

"You are the only one that knows Mati's recipe..." Valerija responded cooly as she took a sip of her after dinner coffee..

"I'll write it down for you," he argued. "I want to take Abby shopping tomorrow. I am not doing it this time, Valerija." Abby wilted a little as everyone at the table looked at her. She glared at Luka and he shook his head with a laugh.

"Don't fall for it," he said to her. "It's black mail. Who makes the Christmas eve bread when I am not around?" He looked around the table and everyone stared back at him.

"Tata?" Luka frowned. Tata held up his hands in innocence.

"Do you mean to tell me that if I am not here to bake it, this family does not eat Mama's Badnji Kruh on Christmas? All these years I thought that was a joke." There was silence and Luka's shoulders drooped. Valerija set her cup down and gazed across the table at Abby.

"Here is a solution," she said. "I have some shopping I need to do. Tomorrow I will take Abby to the shopping district. Javor can drive us." Spoken as an order more than a suggestion, Abby wasn't sure which one amused her more. - the anguished look on Luka's face or on his nephew's. Neither of them said anything.

"It's settled then," Valerija said as she folded her hands in her lap. Abby shivered a bit as Valerija smiled at her from across the table.


	5. Chapter 5

Luka frowned a bit as he surveyed the bags and boxes and bottles assembled on the table. He shifted Lauren in his arms and absently popped a raisin in her mouth. He didn't look up as Abby approached. She picked up the bottle of white wine and her eyes widened.

"Wow," she said. "You definitely have your work cut out for you. Is this to drink while you are working or does it go in the bread?" Luka rolled his eyes and frowned at her.

"It goes in the bread," he said. "Along with the figs that I have to chop and the almonds I have to blanch and the raisins and the hazelnuts and the honey and the two kinds of flour..."

"Okay...okay," she laughed and held her hands up. "Maybe I should stay home and keep that one out of your way."

"Tata will be here," Luka said absently as he went back to checking his supplies. "And Mati Levac will probably come by as well." He looked up. "The woman always seems to sense when I am doing this and has to give me her advice." Luka stopped when he noticed the woeful expression on Abby's face. He set Lauren down on the floor and circled the table to wrap her in his arms.

"I'd rather be here," she sighed as she leaned against him. "She doesn't like me, Luka."

"She likes you..." he chuckled. "Why wouldn't she?" There was a knock at the door and Mati Levac opened it and laughed as she saw them.

"Auto je cekivanje za nju," she said. Her eyes shifted to the table and she clucked in disapproval. Luka rolled his eyes and nodded.

"I know, I know..." he said. "I should have blanched the almonds and chopped my figs last night." He pressed a kiss to Abby's forehead.

"She said that Javor and Valerija are waiting outside for you.." Abby nodded sadly and slipped her purse over her shoulder. The jovial neighbor said something else and Luka gasped.

"Mati Levac!," he scolded indignantly. "I know what I am doing. I don't need to have you making sure I do it...right!" Abby lifted Lauren and kissed her cheek before handing her to the older woman. She waved sadly at Luka and stepped outside. Javor was leaning against the car and grinned as he opened the door and bowed gallantly. He laughed as she rolled her eyes at him and slid into the back seat next to Valerija.

"Do I pick up Jelena and Nastaya now, Mama, or are they meeting us somewhere?" Javor asked as he slid behind the driver's wheel. He glanced back and winked at Abby.

"They are meeting us at Trg Bana Jelicica," Valerija said. "Jelena had some errands to do first." Javor nodded and turned the key to start the car. Abby settled back in her seat and gazed out the window. She shifted uncomfortably and glanced toward Valerija. She had not taken her eyes off Abby. Valerija smiled slightly.

"So," Valerija said quietly. "What do you think of our family?" Abby's face reddened and she shrugged.

"Um...that Luka is lucky to have all of you?" she said. Valerija's expression didn't change.

"Only Luka?" she asked. Abby turned her attention to the passing sidewalks and then looked back at Valerija. She was still watching her.

"I want you to see something," Valerija said. She leaned forward and spoke to Javor in Croatian. He nodded and the car turned at the next street. Abby watched out the window as they left the newer section of Zagreb and wound their way through the older streets of the upper section, the older section, of the city. The car came to a stop on a cobblestone street in front of a huge cathedral. Abby's eyes were wide as she looked up at the old tiled roof and twin spires that reached to the sky. Javor closed the door behind them and leaned against the car.

"You're not coming in?" Valerija asked. He grimaced and shook his head. She shrugged and made her way up the steps with Abby right behind her.

"One of a mother's greatest disappointments, I think," Valerija sighed. "Except for funerals, baptisms and weddings, my sons shy away from anything to do with the church these days."

The heavy wooden front door opened easily on well oiled hinges and their footsteps echoed as they entered the huge sanctuary. Valerija crossed herself and bobbed as she slipped into one of the back pews. Abby followed suit and sat beside her.

"It's beautiful, isn't it? Simple." Valerija sighed as she gazed around. Abby nodded. Sunlight streamed through huge stained glass all around them. Other than that it seemed no different than other Catholic churches she had been in.

"So why have you refused to marry Luka?" Abby's eyes widened and she turned to look at the woman beside her.

"Refused?" she said. "Did he say that?"

"You have a daughter with him," Valerija went on. 'You seem to love him. I know he loves you. Why have you refused?"

"Is that why you don't like me?" Abby asked. Valerija's perfectly shaped eyebrows rose ever so slightly.

"And I thought it was because you were friends with his wife," Abby sighed.

"Friends with Danijela?" Valerija said with a smile. "I suppose it would be thought so since we grew up in the same part of town. She was nearly five years older than I however. Difficult to be friends with that much time between you as young girls. Besides, Danijela thought I was a bit of a bitch." Abby quickly bit her lip and suppressed a smile. They were both silent.

"I love Danijela," Valerija said quietly as she looked around. "Even more so for dying when she did." She turned to Abby who was frowning in confusion.

"Has Luka ever told you about that time?" she asked. "When Danijela and the children died?" Abby shrugged.

"Just that they were killed when a mortar round hit their apartment building," she said quietly. "And that he had gone out for supplies." Valerija nodded slowly.

"It was the 16th of November in 1991," she said. "Luka spent the next four days digging them out, making arrangements for them to be buried, tending to their funerals..." Valerija took a deep breath. "Communication was bad. None of us knew it had happened."

"On November 20th," she went on. "... the hospital in Vukovar was stormed and 260 patients, doctors, civilians were marched to a nearby field and massacred. Their bodies were buried in a pit. If Luka had been there, it would have been 261. Instead, after he learned what had happened, he made his way to a nearby town with other refugees and then home to Zagreb." Abby was unaware of the tear that had slipped down her cheek. She didn't know what to be thinking. She felt as though she were hardly breathing.

"If things had of happened any differently..." Valerija's voice trailed off and she sighed. "He came back a devastated, broken man. It broke my heart that he chose to leave Croatia for the United States. I am afraid Andro has made it difficult for him each time he has come home. And always, he has gone back. But it was the right thing for him. His mother knew. I know that now as well. I have seen it." She turned her head pointedly to face Abby again.

"So why are you refusing to marry him?" she asked again. Abby fought down the bristling that had built up inside her. This woman loved Luka. Probably even as much as she did herself. All of them did. She sighed and cocked an eyebrow at Valerija. Maybe it was time to let someone in on her secret.

"Well...actually," she said very slowly. "I've got something you can help me with." Valerija gazed at her for a long moment and then a smile began to spread across her face.

Luka was sleeping on the couch when she opened the door of the apartment. Abby dropped her packages quietly on a chair and slipped her coat off. She laid it carefully over the back of the chair and admired the 8 loaves of crusty bread lined up on the table. She leaned over to sniff the fruity, honey laden smell and smiled. She made her way to the couch and sat on the edge of the coffee table and watched him sleep for a moment. She smiled and leaned over to press a kiss to his lips. Luka's eyes fluttered open and he grinned as he stretched.

"Hey..." he said as he reached for her hand. "Have fun?"

"Yeah...I really did," she said as she threaded her fingers through his. "I learned a lot."

"Like what?" he chortled.

"Like...people in Croatia actually exchange gifts on St. Nicholas' Day on the 16th but your family waits till Christmas when you are in town?" she said. She frowned and looked around. "Where's Lauren?"

"Tata took her to play in the park for a bit," he said. "I think he's planning to stop by the coffee shop to show her off. And don't worry...I dressed her cute. Everything matched. I promise."

"Soooo...we're alone for a while?" Abby drawled slowly. Luka's eyes searched her's and then a smile crossed his face.

"Uh...yeah," he said slowly. "Quite a while, maybe, since they just left." He swung his legs off the couch and pulled himself to a sitting position. He leaned over and slipped a hand to the back of her neck and drew her face closer to his.

"No Valerija Viper bites?" he asked softly.

"None at all..." she whispered as their lips barely touched.

"I'd forgotten. Danijela thought she was a bit of a bitch..." he said.

"She told me that..." Abby said. Luka pulled back and frowned.

"She knew?"

"She's Valerija," Abby scoffed. "She knows...everything." Luka nodded thoughtfully. Abby sighed in disappointment and sat back again.

"Are we gonna do this or not?" she asked. Luka grinned and swept her up into his arms. She laughed as he tore through the apartment and dropped her roughly in the middle his father's big bed. Abby raised herself up on her elbows and glanced around them.

"Isn't this kind of kinky?" she asked as he whipped the tee shirt off his back. "I mean, it's your dad's bed after all." Luka stopped and looked around. He shook his head.

"Naw," he said after a moment. "I am sure he and Mama made good use of it as well." Abby laughed as he grinned rakishly and slipped his jeans off before dropping onto the bed next to her. Luka held her chin in his hand and searched her face for a moment before their lips met. Abby's hands dropped weakly as his lips traced over her eyes and her cheek and then down to her neck.

"Uh...Luka..." she whispered breathlessly.

"Yeah..." he sighed as his fingers unbuttoned the soft blouse that she wore. He pressed kisses down her chest to the crevice between her breasts. His nose nudged the lace of her black bra aside. Abby shifted and eased the blouse and a bra strap off her shoulder.

"I want us to get married here," she said softly. "Here...in Zagreb...with your family."

"Okay..." he sighed as he slipped the other strap off her other shoulder and eased the bra down to her waist. He twisted it around and unfastened it. He dragged it off her and tossed it over the side of the bed. He looked up and saw that she was frowning at him.

"I'm serious..." she said. He shrugged.

"Okay," he said. Her frowned deepened and her eyes never left his. Luka sighed and slumped back into the pillows.

"I have the chapel at St. Stephens and a priest ready for us on the twenty seventh," he said warily. "And the paperwork is all in place too. You just have to sign a couple of things." She pulled herself up and raised herself onto her knees.

"What?" she cried. His face was flushed but he wasn't sure if it was because she was suddenly angry or if it was the sight of her bare breasts in front of him. He sincerely hoped it was the latter. He tore his eyes away to look at her face. He smiled slightly.

"Could you...uh... please act surprised when you open up your Christmas present from me?" he asked. "It's the paper work that needs to be signed." Abby slumped and gazed thoughtfully at him. His grin began to fade and she shook her head. She leaned forward and their mouths met. Luka's fingers slipped into her hair and he carefully eased the hair clip free so her hair spilled over his face like a curtain. His arms encircled her and he rolled her over on the bed. He pressed his face into her neck and began to sing softly.

"Going...to the chaaapel...and we're gonna...get maaarrried..." Abby laughed and pulled his head back so she could look at his face. Luka grinned.

"I love you, Abigail Marjorie Wysczenski Lockhart, with every single beat of my heart," he sighed. "Will you marry me on December the twenty seventh?"

Abby's own heart thudded in her chest as she studied his face. This face that had seen so much...that had lived through every possible bad thing that could happen to a man. The face that had given her a daughter. The face that she loved waking up to every single morning and going to sleep with every single night. The face that she had loved since the very first moment she had kissed him in the ER ambulance bay. The face that she wanted to grow old with. His smile had faded as he waited. She smiled and pressed a hand to the side of his face.

"Yes..." she said. "But why the 27th? Could you have at least asked me..." Luka shook his head and stopped her as he captured her lips in a kiss. Abby's arms wrapped around his neck and she laughed.


	6. Chapter 6

"Mama...maaaama...up...pease!" Abby opened one eye and peeked down at the end of the bed where Lauren's crib was stationed. Her daughter was standing up with her arms hanging over the crib's rail watching them. Her long hair was tousled and laying over the shoulders of her yellow sleeper.

"Maammaaa..." she said again. Abby pulled the comforter closer around her shoulders and started to jostle Luka. She stopped as she heard the bedroom door open quietly and Lauren rattling the crib walls excitedly. Abby smiled a little as she heard Tata whispering and then lifting his granddaughter out of her crib.

"Shhh...halo dijete djevojka," he murmured. "Baby girl...volim tee..." She heard the door close again and then snuggled closer to Luka to go back to sleep.

"Think we can talk him into moving in with us? I could get used to him doing that for us," Luka whispered. Abby grinned and wrapped his arms around her.

"How long have you been awake?" she sighed.

"All night long..." Abby shifted to look at him. Luka shrugged sleepily.

"I can't stop thinking about it," he said.

"Christmas?" He shook his head. He grinned and leaned in to whisper in her ear.

"Going to the chapel...and we're gonna get maaaarrried..." he sang softly. She giggled and covered her ears.

"Not again..." she cried and stifled a laugh. Luka chuckled and drew her back against his chest and held her there. They relaxed and enjoyed the feel of having one another close. He started to drift off again.

"Luka," she said quietly as she opened her eyes.

"Hmmmhmmmm..." he mumbled.

"I can't get married in the church yet," she said. "You know that, right? Because of my divorce."

"Ummmhmmmmm..." he mumbled and sighed.

"So the priest and the chapel..."

"It's a civil ceremony, Abby," he said quietly without opening his eyes. "There is a priest from the Presbyterian church that's going to bless it for us..."

"You mean a minister?" Luka's eyes opened.

"A minister? Yeah...I guess, I do." He sighed and closed his eyes again. "We can do the other...later...if you need to."

"You've thought of everything," she said. He smiled.

"Yeah..."

"How did you know that I would want to do this now?" He grinned and sighed as his eyes stayed shut.

"Can't tell you that right now...but soon," he said. They were still for a moment and then he started laughing again.

"What?" she moaned softly.

"I just want to hear it one more time..." Abby sighed and then opened her eyes. She waited.

"Will...you...marry me?" he asked softly. She rolled her eyes, grinned and then turned around to face him. Luka opened his eyes as she studied his face for a moment.

"Yes..." she whispered. "Yes." He grinned and then bent to take a nip at her neck. Abby giggled and pulled the coverlet over their heads.

And it was that way for him all day long. She helped with the breakfast dishes and he nudged her hip with his and drew a smile from her. They wrapped packages together and he teased her with the tape and ribbons. They took Lauren for a walk in the park and were soon rolling in the falling snow stuffing the white stuff into each other's faces. He nuzzled a few of his favorite places as they were getting ready for Christmas Eve church services and never stopped smiling as they sat with his family ...holding hands...during mass.

Zoran and Jelena hosted them all for Christmas eve dinner after church. There was bean stew with spicy sausage, tender cooked cod with mashed potatoes and Luka's honey glazed Badnji Kruh. And then there were the desserts to be dealt with. Everything looked almost too pretty to eat. Abby was a bit overwhelmed with the food and the laughter and banter that flew all around her.

Luka was at his jovial best handing out the gifts they'd brought. He put Lauren to work and Abby was surprised at how quickly the little girl had picked out who was who in the crowd. She wasn't shy with anyone and was absolutely adored by everyone. That was the best thing. Her daughter was surrounded by a loving, adoring family.

Tata had given them a painting. A beautiful painting in a simple frame. Lauren's face was in a top corner and a messy colorful handprint in a bottom corner. In between was a series of slashes and smears that could only have been her very first attempt at painting on her own. Tata had laughed as he told about sneaking her into his studio while Luka was baking bread and being very proud that his son hadn't even suspected. Tears bleared her eyesight as she studied the gift in her lap again.

'Abby..." Luka shook her from her thoughts and held up a tiny pair of black and white soccer cleats. Abby laughed and shook a finger at Zoran. He nodded and shrugged. Lauren was already in the middle of the floor with Javor and Natasya rolling a mini soccer ball back and forth, teaching her to kick it. Lauren collapsed in giggles as Javor 'missed' the ball and fell backward as Natasya shrieked 'skor!'. Abby laughed as Lauren could hardly stand up with laughter and then ran to get the ball from her cousin. She carried it to Luka and waited for him to roll it to her. She kicked the ball and promptly fell on her bottom. She stopped and then looked around as everyone clapped and cheered for her. She ran to Abby and buried her face in her mother's lap for a moment. Abby picked her up and kissed her before setting her back on the floor and nudging her toward the ball. Luka chuckled and slipped an arm across her shoulders as they leaned back and watched their daughter with her cousins. They were a happy, rowdy bunch and yet, even in the middle of all of it, she still felt a little lonely.


	7. Chapter 7

"Abby!" Luka called toward the back of the apartment. 'We're going to be late!" She came out of the bedroom and left the door open a bit. She held up a finger to shush him.

"I finally got her down for a nap," she said quietly. "With any luck she'll be out for a couple of hours and she needs it." He nodded and held up her coat so she could slip it on. She turned to Tata and sighed.

"Are you sure you will be okay with her?" she asked. He nodded and held up a sketch pad and pencils.

"I'll be working right here if she should wake up."

"Okay then..." She pressed a kiss to his cheek and then moved to the door. She looked back at Luka expectantly and he grinned as he picked up her hand and pulled her toward the door.

"Who are we picking up again?" she asked. Luka glanced back at his father and they both smiled.

"Just some...relatives...coming for the wedding," he said.

"More?" she groaned.

"Come on..." he laughed and pulled her through the door

The airport terminal was busy with people traveling for the holidays. Abby wandered around looking at the art work and posters hanging on the wall as Luka stood by the open doors of the customs area. He seemed rather anxious as he watched for a familiar face. He caught her eye occasionally and just grinned. Then he straightened and wave to her.

"Abby," he called. "They're here!" She sauntered over and stood next to him waiting patiently to meet another relative. Her eyes widened and her mouth dropped open as Susan Lewis made her way through the customs doorway with her suitcase and a carry on bag. She looked a bit frazzled as she looked around and then grinned when she saw them. She dropped the bag as a very surprised Abby made her way to her and wrapped her arms around her. Susan laughed as Abby burst into tears.

"What are you doing here?" she cried. Susan laughed and hugged her.

"We have two very sneaky husbands," she said. "They have been planning this for months!" Abby wiped the tears from her eyes and then started to cry again as Susan's niece, Susie, made her way toward them with a small duffle bag and backpack.

"This is just so cool!" she cried excitedly as she dropped her things and almost leaped into Luka's arms. "I actually have stamps in my very own passport! And I was in Paris. I was actually in Paris!" He laughed and hugged her and then pressed a kiss to Susan's cheek.

"How was your trip?" he asked. Susan's smiled broadened and she nodded.

"Where are Chuck and Cosmo?" Abby asked.

"In Chicago with Chuck's mother," Susan said. "Believe me, they'll be much happier there. All of them. Together."

"But you've missed Christmas with them..." Abby said. Susan snorted.

"That's the beauty of this whole story," she said as she linked arms with Abby and they headed through the terminal lobby. "My dad fed me this whole tale about going on a Christmas singles cruise...can you believe that? He wanted to celebrate with us early. We got there, had a huge dinner and opened gifts..."

"And **we** got boxes with tickets and passports!" Susie finished excitedly. She turned to Luka. "I was in Paris! I was really and truly in Paris, FRANCE!"

"Susie...we were only there for an hour and 45 minutes!" Susan said as she glanced back to Abby. "So we really did have Christmas with them. Just a little earlier than planned. Ah...I forgot my suitcase!" They all turned around to find Luka following them with Susie's duffle in one hand and Susan's suitcase in the other. He was grinning broadly. His smile faded when he saw Abby's eyes fill as she looked up at him. He dropped the suitcase and duffle bag as she moved into his arms. He held her for a moment and then kissed the top of her head as he winked at Susan.

"Thank you..." Abby sighed as she looked up and kissed him. "Thank you for doing this...all of this." Luka's hands crept to the sides of her face and their kiss deepened. Susie grimaced and looked away as she shook her head. Susan glanced around absently and then shuffled her feet.

"Okay...okay, you guys," Susan scolded as she looked around them in feigned embarrassment. "Wait till after the wedding tomorrow, okay?" Luka grinned as they separated.

"We need to get them to Zoran and Jelena's place," he whispered. "You can thank me again later." Abby laughed and shook her head.

"Naw," she said. "Susan's right. We'll wait till after the wedding." Luka's face fell and Abby grinned back at him as he picked up the suitcase and duffle and followed them to the front of the airport. She winked and he smiled.

Tata and Lauren were waiting for them when they arrived at Zoran's house. Natasya and Susie took an instant liking to one another and immediately retreated to Natasya's room to compare the music on their new ipods. Jelena had dinner ready for them. Andro and Valerija arrived in time for dessert. Abby sat at the table and toyed with the coffee cup in her hand as she looked around her. Susan was fighting sleep a bit as she talked with Jelena about schools in Croatia. Valerija was thoroughly enjoying cuddling a sleeping Lauren in her lap. Their eyes met and they exchanged broad smiles. Tata was saying something to Luka in Croatian and Luka glanced toward her suddenly. He was frowning.

"What?" she asked. He grimaced.

"Apparently you and Lauren are staying here for the night and I am to go back to Tata's with my brothers. Tata even packed you a bag." Andro and Zoran laughed uproariously and they stood up. They took Luka by the arms and the pulled him protesting toward the front door. Josef followed them and bowed courteously toward the table with his daughters in law and Susan.

Later, when they were alone in Jelena's bedroom for the night, Susan opened her suitcase and pulled out several small boxes. She sat cross legged on the bed with Abby and opened them.

"From Haleh," she said and handed her the box. "It's something borrowed so you get to give it back to her." She held out another one. "This is from Chuck and I. Chuck picked it out. It's something blue." Abby took them and laughed softly as she fingered the blue silk and lace garter. Susan suppressed a smile and took a deep breath as she held the last box a little longer.

"And this one," she said softly. "This one is from your mother and Eric. Something old and something new." Abby opened the box to find a silver locket that had belonged to her Grandmother on a long new chain. She opened the locket to find a tiny picture of Lauren on one side and her own baby picture on the other. She widened her eyes to deal with the tears that threatened to fall.

"'How did you get this?" Abby asked. Susan chuckled again.

"I told you, Abby," she said. "They have been planning this for months! Do you remember that conversation we had at the campground last summer? When we thought they were sleeping by the fire pit?" Abby frowned as she thought for a moment. Susan twisted her fingers in a circle as she tried to jog her memory.

. "You told me about the wedding dress Chuny had shown you in a magazine?" Abby's eyes widened.

"They were listening to us?" Susan nodded.

"The whole time apparently." They giggled together and then Abby's fingers traced the box in her hands. The box from her mother.

"I hope they weren't hurt that you were coming and not them. I knew that she wouldn't fly and Eric and Becca are waiting for their baby..." Susan patted her hand.

"I talked to your Mom on the phone before we left. She has been dying because she has been on both sides of this 'secret' and couldn't talk to anyone about it. You were talking to her about the dresses and Luka was talking to her about the arrangements he was making. She can't wait to hear all about it when you get home. And she wanted to make sure that I gave you a hug from her tomorrow..." Susan glanced down at her watch.

"I mean today," she laughed. "My god, Abby. You and Luka are finally making it official in just a few more hours!" Abby nodded slowly and looked down at the boxes in her lap. Susan sighed happily and studied Lauren sleeping in the bed.

"I can move her," Abby offered. Susan shook her head.

"Naw," she chuckled. "It's been a good long while since Cosmo let me snuggle with him in bed. She'll be fine. And we both need to get some sleep." They put things away and then crawled under the warm down comforter on either side of the sleeping little girl. Susan turned out the lamp next to her...wrapped an arm around Lauren and they both sighed and settled down to rest. Abby kept her eyes open and searched the darkness...waiting. A soft smile crossed her face as she felt her cell phone vibrating silently in the pocket of her pajama pants. She eased herself off the bed carefully and crossed the hall into the bathroom. She flipped open the phone and held it to her ear.

"Hi," she whispered.

"They tried to get me drunk," he said. She grinned.

"Tried?"

"They both forget who taught **them** to drink." he chuckled. "How is it with you?"

"Everyone is sleeping," she said. "But I can't. I miss you."

"Yeah..." he sighed. "Me too...I mean...I miss you." Abby smiled.

"Tomorrow..." he sighed.

"You mean, today," she interrupted. He laughed.

"Getting anxious?" he asked

"Are you?"

"Abby, I have been ready for this day for a long time." She smiled and hugged herself to stay warm.

"I heard that shivering," Luka said. "I know how it is here with the heat off at night. Go back to bed and get warm. I just wanted to tell you that I love you."

"I love you too," she breathed softly.

"I'll be waiting for you at church," he said.

"I'll be there first." Her smile broadened as he laughed and his phone clicked off.


	8. Chapter 8

"But Aunt Susan..." Susie wheedled. "It's like...perfect. Lots of schools let their students do a semester abroad."

"Maybe your's doesn't," Susan said flatly as she pulled the grey tights up over Lauren's diapered bottom and stood her up on the bench. "Honey, frankly...the thought of you and Natasya on the loose together...in Europe?" She cringed and shook her head.

"We wouldn't be on the loose..." Susie sighed as she absently shoved the diaper Susan handed her into the garbage can. "We'd be right here and then the following semester Natasya would be at our house. It's perfect." Susan carefully drew a brush through Lauren's dark hair and tied a dark pink bow in the half ponytail on top of her head. Susie was leaning back against the wall and frowning.

"Don't you think that Natasya's parents would rather have her living with her aunt and uncle if she came to the U.S.?"

"Chicago is only a couple of hours away. She could see them all the time!" Susan shook her head in frustration and adjusted the full crinoline slip over Lauren's head and then slipped her feet into tiny black ballet slippers. She stood her on the floor and then held her hand as she twirled in the stiff skirt. Susan smiled at her and then glanced up to see Abby watching her in the mirror. She rolled her eyes and suppressed a smile as Valerija put the finishing touches on the smooth chignon on the back of Abby's head.

"Beautiful..." Valerija said as she dropped her hands to Abby's shoulders and gazed at her in the mirror. Abby smiled.

"Thank you..." she nodded. Valerija gathered up her things and slipped them into a bag.

"I think I need to go and see how Jelena is holding up. I think that Natasya may be saying the same things to her?" she said. She bent to kiss Abby's cheek. "See you very soon." Abby nodded and looked at herself for a long moment. She wrapped the robe around herself more snugly and sighed. Susan stepped behind her and their eyes met in the mirror. Susan smiled and slipped a hand to her friend's shoulder.

"Are you ready for this?" she asked softly. Abby shrugged and then blinked in surprise as her eyes filled with tears.

"I don't really know any more," she said with a laugh as she hurriedly wiped the tears away. There was a knock on the door and Natasya entered. She glanced at Susie with a question on her face and Susie shook her head and frowned. Natasya's face fell and she handed Luka's cell phone to Abby.

"Ujak Luka said it is for you..." she said. Abby grinned and took the phone, expecting to hear his voice on the other end.

"Luka..." she sighed.

"Abby?" Abby sat straight up in the chair.

"Mom..." she gasped softly. Susan grinned and turned to usher Natasya and Susie out of the little room. She closed the door behind them and concentrated on getting Lauren's dress on the little girl who had busied herself stomping and twirling in the stiff little slip she wore. She buttoned the buttons and carefully tied the dark pink sash into a big bow her waist. She brushed down the satin skirt and then took her hands to dance with her. Lauren's giggles were infectious and Susan laughed along with her. She watched Abby out of the corner of her eye and then grinned as she closed the phone and stood up.

"It's three thirty in the morning in Minnesota," she said. Susan moved forward and wrapped her arms around Abby.

"And here is the hug from Maggie," she said. Abby clung to her for a moment and then Susan stepped back.

"Want some help with your dress?" she asked. Abby shook her head and glanced down at Lauren.

"No..." she smiled. "We'll be fine. Thank you for dressing her."

"Me?" Susan scoffed. "Give up a chance to deal with tights and satin and bows? I didn't even get to do that with Susie...who wants to do a semester abroad here with Natasya...gads!" Abby laughed and picked Lauren up in her arms. Susan turned to look back at them before she left and smiled encouragingly. She blew Abby a kiss and then left.

Abby sighed and looked at the little girl in her arms for a long moment. Lauren was playing with the silver locket around her mother's neck. Abby grinned and pulled her closer for a hug and a kiss.

"Shall we go see Daddy now?" she asked. "Can you say volim tee?" Lauren smiled and wrapped her tiny arms around her mother's neck and squeezed.

Luka sighed as his father straightened his silver tie and brushed imaginary lint off the shoulders of the dark jacket his son wore. Josef stopped and his eyes began to twinkle as he smiled at something behind his son. Luka turned his head and then slowly turned his whole body. He was totally oblivious to the people around him as his eyes took in the two figures that had stepped through a door at the side of the little chapel. Susan saw them too. Her eyes danced from Luka's face to Abby's and her face split into a huge smile. Perfect.

The circle of family that had surrounded him separated and made a path of sorts between them. Abby knelt a little and patted Lauren on the back. The little girl smiled and happily tripped across the room toward her father. Luka grinned and swept her up in his arms and held her close for a moment. She was all squishy baby softness and crinkly petticoats under the silvery satin dress with the dark pink sash. A matching wide pink bow held long silky dark curls off her face as she kissed him on the lips. Luka close his eyes and savored the sweetness of this moment. She wasn't going to be his baby much longer. If he blinked this was going to be gone.

"... tee, Dada," she said as she began to wiggle impatiently from his hug. Luka grinned and handed her to his father. Josef nodded and adjusted her long skirts over his arm and lifted a small ballet slippered toe to his lips for a quick kiss. His granddaughter chuckled and brushed a stray hair from her face with a chubby hand.

Luka's eyes lifted to Abby's and he realized that he was holding his breath as he crossed to room toward her. He let it out slowly when he stood before her and their eyes held. She was beautiful. The dress was perfect in it's simplicity. It's icy color was set off by her flawless skin and dark hair. A silver locket nestled in the folds at her breasts. Her hair was swept back in a perfect chignon and she held a small simple bouquet of dark pink roses and white lilies. The diamond earrings he'd gotten her for her first Mother's Day sparkled in her ears. But it was the sparkle in her warm brown eyes that held him. Would always hold him. Forever.

"Luka..." she whispered. "They're waiting for us." He was shaken from his private worship of the woman that would be his wife and he held out his hand to her. Abby smiled and slipped her free hand in his and they walked toward the waiting minister together. She stopped to smile at Susan and held out the bouquet for her. Susan nodded as she took the flowers. Tears of joy filled her eyes. This moment was a long time coming. A very long time. Susie leaned in toward her as Abby and Luka stepped into the center of the circle of people.

"I want to get married just like this," she whispered.

"Yeah...me too," Susan sighed softly. Susie frowned.

"You're already married," she said.

"Who cares?" Susan shrugged quietly not taking her eyes from her friends.

The circle closed around them and Abby's hand squeezed Luka's carefully. They looked at one another and smiled and then back to the minister who began his litany that would link them together...forever.


End file.
